smashbits_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nobodies' Hideout
The Nobodies’ hideout is a hidden area in the If Smash Bros Was Realistic series. It is located in an unknown area near the USC. The door to the entrance is located somewhere in an unknown area. The way in is by pressing a hidden button located on a column and it opens a secret door. The path leads to a chamber. It is home to Mr Red, Mr Blue, Mr Purple, Unknown Pink Character, and the Face of Goonery. Events of If Smash Bros Was Realistic 2 After Simon’s death, series protagonists Snake and Link tracks the Nobodies’ assassin to their hideout, which is located in a seemingly abandoned street area. The door to the hideout is hidden as a wall with a button that is hidden in a column that opens the door. After managing to get in unnoticed, the two protagonists plan to storm on five as Snake likes the number five, but they are spotted by a man and tells them to come on in. Then they run towards a chamber where three men wearing robes including their henchman. Then soon the men in their robes reveal themselves to be different colored clothed clones of Link, as the red colored clothed clone reveals that Link is Mr G. Then as he his name is Mr Red, he explains their past and also reveals that Link wanted to stop praising their “god” called The Face of Goonery and disband the USC, which forced the brothers to beat Link over the head until he’s forgotten all about what happened. Then after Mr Red reveals that Sophie was Link’s lover, he asks Link if he is ready to rejoin his brothers. However, Link turns it down, saying he won’t eat dead bodies as the clones eat dead bodies in front of The Face of Goonery. Then they have a huge fight, leading into a torn apart street area ending up with Mr Blue and Purple getting killed in the process along with their henchman, who he died in the chamber. Then before Mr Red could strike down Snake, Link injures him by slamming him into the ground. Then Snake stabs Mr Red with his own sword and waits until he is done making noises while he bleeds out. After a few seconds of silence, he starts making noise again, causing Snake to stab him again, which finally ended his life. Then afterwards, Link and Snake decide to run the USC as they look up in the near morning sky. Rooms * The Face of Goonery Chamber: This chamber is where the Face of Goonery lives. This is also where Mr Red, Mr Blue, and Mr Purple eat bodies that have died at the USC. This is where the final battle begins. * Unknown torn apart street: This area is weird as the streets are torn apart, leaving holes in the big cracks. This location is never mainly used. This is where the final battle and the second episode of the If Smash Bros Was Realistic series ends. Deaths in this location * Sophie (confirmed fate): Killed by Link or by his clones by shooting her in the head. * Unknown Pink Character: Killed by Snake by slamming him hard into the ground. He died in the Face of Goonery Chamber. * Mr Blue: Killed by Snake by blowing him up with a rocket launcher. He died in the torn apart street. * Mr Purple: Killed by Snake by slamming his head into the ground. He died in the torn apart street. * Mr Red: Killed by Snake by stabbing him two times with sword, dying the second time. He died in the torn apart street. Category:Locations Category:If Smash Bros Was Realistic locations